rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Rapture Factions
Sitemap Rapture Factions Groups who controlled or organized Rapture Society --- --- --- --- --- Normal Period Rich People * Money Makes The World Go Round ... Ryan's City Council * A 'light' hand Fontaine (and his thugs) * a source of corruption Ryan ---- Old Factions (Which will be influences in the MMORPG scenario) : * [[[Sofia Lambs]]] Minions : ** The Church of Lamb/"The Rapture Family" - survived post-Simon Wales, but without their ranting charismatic leader. Fragmented - building sections blown out by Lamb's attempts to kill Delta. Who would supply them with further ADAM/EVE (which Lamb kept very tight control of) ... ** Lamb must have had help of 'scientists'/'technicians' who were still around and others who generally didn't act as crazy as when they were fighting Delta. ** 'The Family" - abandonment - betrayal - Lambs insanity open for all to see - her lies made apparent even to half insane Splicers. ... the ones she killed ... the flooded buildings ... blowing up a section of Persephone ("the house that is upside down"). ** The MMORPG takes place only a little while after BS2 and Minervas Den events (time only long enough for Tenenbaum to get to surface, but to not make any progress and return to Rapture -- something like a year). Lamb's "followers" might still have some cohesion and be running on inertia ('hope' that their savior Lamb would return and other such delusions). * Ryan's City Establishment 'forces' (Splicers/Non-Splicers) ** Who gained control of them(?) and possibly continued to be organized despite Sofia Lamb's efforts to grab power ** Had access to Subs and alot of Ryan's Resources and Security apparatus ** How long would they stay organized during 'Lamb-Era' - May have walled Lamb off to her 'commune' as there were no 'war' propaganda indicating an ongoing struggle in BS2. * Atlas's/Fontaine's Minions: ** Fontaine didn't live long after he got control (some) of the city systems before Jack killed him, so did not have alot of time to organize much (and Jack took the genetic key back). ** He would not have given much real control to anyone else. ** 'The down-trodden' had no reason to stay organized after Atlas was unmasked and the free handouts ended. ** He probably had a number of Non-Splicers working in his 'Organization', who at least knew how things worked and had access to resources, they might have some success splitting off and surviving. ** Might have some underlings who had seen their chance to seize control of whats left -- leading to alot of infighting amongst them. ** Fontaine's stash of ADAM would have been found and ransacked (and by now would be long gone). * A possible Contingency for the 'Evil' Jack ending ??? --- - Headed for surface and shortly after succumbed to childhood disease he didn't have immunity to (the "war of the worlds" Martian's Fate) -- taking him out of the picture. ---- Chaos Period (Post-Ryan) "New Rapture" Founded, at Fontaine Court (originally Beowulf Gulch) Which Becomes 'City Center' of New Rapture : Picked by the New Rapturians for its defensive attributes rather than its grandeur, and proximity to vital resources. Fontaine Court had been converted to a 'company town' for Fontaine's workers back long before the 'civil war', and anything beyond basic services had fallen into disrepair. Neptunes Bounty workers were coerced into living there and buying Fontaine's commissary food and goods (so that he was swindling them twice -- COMPANY TOWN). Many of the fishermen and fish processing workers who lived there were less than enthusiastic in joining Fontaine's "Splicer Army" after years of his abuse and his cheating them, so the location did not suffer as much damage as other Splicer bastions. After Fontaine's "death", Atlas did not have much of a foothold on people who could make their own way, without needing his handouts and victimization propaganda. Atlas and Ryan (and later the other factions) largely left the fish workers alone as they continued to work and feed much of Rapture before/during/after the 'civil war'. When Sofia Lamb came to power, Hephaestus blocked her attempts to have 'the Family' seize control of Fontaine Court along with of Neptunes Bounty (using the 'We will turn your power off and you will freeze to death' Veto). Hence, the workers were in a good position to survive and maintain their organization/security, and created a extensive food trading network across what was left of Rapture. Besides Fontaine Court and Neptunes Bounty, the 'Brotherhood of Fishermen' (as they were sometimes called) also controlled/maintained The Submarine Yard and kept Port Rapture operating. The workers largely stayed (at Fontaine Court) after the New Rapturians 'took over' control of Neptunes Bounty ('Johnny' actually drove away a faction attempting to blackmail the fishermen) and benefited by the new influx of Ex-Splicers and the resurgence of 'civilization' with the new status of 'City Center'. The City would eventually turn the area into a 'showcase' of what they planned to do in restoring all of Rapture. The new City Center would grow fast and have substantial efforts made to restore the old Rapture 'look'. It would be the heart of the new city being rebuilt from the ruins. --- --- --- Enclaves of Non-Splicers : Liberty Farms : * Several Farmers and their extended families in one of the outlying Supply Communities cut themselves off from Rapture when the Civil Wars started. * Largely an 'underground' complex of tunnels and caverns, but brightly lit to keep the plants growing. * Their remote location made them largely self-sufficient, as did the independent Geothermal Power units they had long been powered with. * Have some connections to other enclaves predating 'the Chaos' --- --- New Venice : * A large enclave of non-splicers who were in a 'company town' next to a large remote mining complex * Several hundred people including a number of engineers and scientists and some Big Daddies. * An interesting aspect of their complex was that it was originally built with a network of underground boat canals used for transport of the heavy ores which extended into the town and had more general usage. * With a local government allegedly by election, they are well organized and have actually grown in size since their founding. * They are 'Tapped' into several utility mains directly from Hephaestus. * With several working subs (which had been used for the 'outside' mining operations and construction) * Extremely wary of outsiders but deal with several other enclaves to trade supplies. The ADAM Kings : * Several scientists/lab technicians (non-splicers) who had run the ADAM operation for Sofia Lamb, who after her 'demise' found themselves in charge of the network of Big Daddies and Little Sisters who continued to return to Persephone (the part not collapsed into The Abyss). * With the ADAM supply they maintains some control over a population of 'Family' members, but are deathly afraid that other factions will come to takeover their operation. * They managed to scrape more than a little resources together (particularly security apparatus) and are holed up in Persephone --- --- ' "EDEN" ': * A domed farm complex which had, from the start, a strict policy of no-ADAM users to contaminate their 'garden'. * The complex was originally used to grow tropical fruits resulting in the hot humid climate. * Much of the place is like an overgrown jungle which oddly requires constant burning of materials to renew the CO2 the plants need to grow. * Ironic that they later turned to EVEplant cultivation to have currency in trading with Splicers for needed supplies. * Was almost destroyed during the later parts of the Civil War, when the power was cut off and the temperature dropped (much worst than no lights for the plants) but a city maintenance engineer rerouted and restored the power and was named 'God'. * Allegedly more than a few of the inhabitants there make use of a cultivated herb called 'Ganja'. * One of the other products from the old days was quantities of hemp fiber which is still far superior to the other seaweed based fibers. * Bamboo and leaf huts make parts of their 'village' look like a episode from Gilligan's Island. --- --- The Sinclair Solutions Group : * Sinclair at some point had some underlings and organizations (and much later maybe more than a few left). With close proximity to Lamb's group might cause some interesting interplay in the power vacuum. * Even with Sinclair gone (?), he had organization and a management structure with know-how and significant resources - They are probably holed up in his old facilities trying to deal with the post-Lamb disorder. * They had a variety of technical gadgetry that might offset many of the challenges posed by Splicer factions and give them leverage with non-splicer groups. Grace Holloway (If Delta left her alone or only 'Winged' her) : * Probably had enough influence to stay organized in Paupers Drop/Sinclair Deluxe and the adjacent areas. * With Lamb no longer there to prop up her 'rule' (and after Delta slaughtered half the place) the faction's area is probably starting to fall apart (more) or being invaded by more aggressive groups. * Finally able to eradicate those disease-ridden blue butterflies... Surviving Groups of Sofia Lamb's "Followers" : * She really couldn't trust Splicers so she likely had a number of minions who she forbade to use ADAM. Might still have some cohesion and be running on inertia (the old organization had food resources and other supplies and the ones left in control of those might last a while) MORE - There are many others areas in Rapture that Lambs/Ryan/Fontaines remnants didn't control (both Splicers and Non-Splicers) --- --- --- Big Uncle ? : The 'late' Fontaine's minions, for a while (after their bosses demise), continued activities in the Big Daddy facility (Point Prometheus) and used the BD Suits on some of their members who didn't have the Big Daddy 'mind conditioning' (they retained their will like Jack had), and employed them as walking tanks. This faction had some significant fights with Sofia Lamb's (The Rapture Family) and others factions. They eventually ran out of critical parts and ADAM (multiple Brute Plasmids were needed to be strong enough to operate the heavy suits). There are still a few of them wandering around Rapture -- some as 'bosses' of their own small factions. 'Big Uncles' who are not as limited as Big Daddies in their tactics or use of allies (for you 'running away' can be a acceptable tactic). The improved AI used for the player's "Team" NPCs can just as well be used for coordinated actions/tactics of Splicers. ---- New Rapture Period People Joining New Rapture ---- FACTION MADE OF NON-SPLICERS The Sane People Left/Surviving in Rapture (MMORPG time) ''': Some never did 'splice', and found equivalent ways to get things done/survive (like defend themselves with guns/traps/skill), while other saw the side-effects of ADAM use and avoided it completely. When Splicers are after Jack or Delta (or Sigma) the remaining sane people probably headed the opposite direction at a run (so you never much saw them). ADAM and proper Plasmids were more than scarce at many points, when things kinda fell apart (manufacture disrupted, machines don't get serviced, shops closed). The more 'insane' (and debilitated) Splicers died (or killed each other) off, leaving a lesser population and a higher ratio of non-Splicers (than previously). ALSO Some Splicers did not go insane. Some individuals are more resistant than others and Ryan, after taking over Fontaine Futuristics, had them work to produce more stable Plasmids/Tonics (which would be illogical/wasteful for Fontaine's "addiction"-based business model and later his need for killer Splicers). Some Plasmid/Tonic combinations were less destructive than others. Some people stopped after only a little splicing and they managed to stabilize themselves with varying degrees of damage. --- --- --- '''Graffiti - Faction Markings : * With the Splicers having somewhat more 'realistic' behaviors, it would be an interesting detail to have the many factions 'mark' their territories with Graffiti. * A good indicator of a conflict of territories is the number of Graffiti marks that have been defaced and replaced by another. A whole set of behaviors would exist to maintain and use the significance of the Graffiti marks. * The 'Graffiti' is usually placed in prominent locations (doors would be a logical spot) * The 'Graffiti' can take many forms, from the paint scrawl, to 'things' nailed to the walls or piled in an obvious way (taking a dump and smearing it on their 'Faction Mark/Sign' is not kindly taken to ...). * Players can Create more variations for the Factions (and additional factions) to make use of. * The City itself may have its own 'marks' to indicate its Territory (and defacing property within City Limits is a crime). * Players likely would be able to place their own Graffiti marks (out in the Wild or the Edge) and use them as guide marks. * One maintenance mission would be cleaning up Graffiti within the City and one for the Constables is catching a 'tagger' in the act. * Part of the City's Propaganda efforts against the Splicers would be use of Graffiti. --- --- --- 'More 'Bosses' (examples of more 'themed' faction groups built around a 'boss') ' : * Some of these Splicer enclaves have become bizarre fantasylands built out of ADAM induced delusions of some of the 'leaders'. There is one group who think they are at the bottom of the sea because they were in a shipwreck and are on a great passenger liner that sank because of a iceberg.... (imagine players taking THAT idea and 'running with it'... When madness is involved 'cliche' should be 'front and center'...) * Somewhere there must be a Splicer who can mimic Lamb's voice and with a halfway good mask might go about claiming she is 'resurrected'/'returned' and then flim-flaming some of the still gullible 'Family' members. * Sergeant/Captain/Colonel/General Splicer and his Squad - another delusional Splicer (with Rapture being founded in 1946 there would be alot of ex-soldiers after WW2 many who had trouble dealing with civilian life after they returned from war). * Splicer Known as "The Postman" - who travels Rapture 'delivering mail' (unfortunate that other Splicers to humor him mail spoiled raw fish to other Splicers) * Splicer known as "the Operator" who kept a phone system operational for years so that various Splicer Factions could communicate (and generally threaten each other and trade insults when things got boring). One Ringy-Dingy...Two Ringy-Dingy... * Splicer Known as "The Fisher King" - with a working Diver Suit rumored to control a cutoff Splicer enclave somewhere in 'the Wild' (likely near an operational airlock) who maintains his influence/leadership by feeding a group of followers with fish and seaweed he gets from 'Outside'. That Individual must not be overly insane because of the infrastructure required to keep a Diving-Suit and Airlock operational. Reports of stolen items in various places may indicate this individaul makes 'raids' on other parts of the City to obtain other supplies. * A Splicer dressed as a 'Bat' is reported to have been seen chasing another wearing a 'clown face' out in 'the Ruins'. Dementia and delusions caused by ADAM addiction's mental damage has long been known to cause behavior like this (and worse). * Farmer John's EVEplant patch - more than one 'Boss' maintains power by controlling a source of EVE that make him and his underlings/minions more powerful than his other 'followers' and outside opponents. Actually there is alot of fighting over this particular resource, with those who control EVE having an obvious advantage.. * Nazis hiding out after the end of WW2 - Some managed to escape and make their way into Rapture under assumed identities (if Ryan's vetting could miss a collectivist like Sofia Lamb, why not a few Nazis??). Nazi-Splicers !!! Almost as good as Nazi-Zombies. No doubt they will be trying to 'clone Hitler' as all good post-war Nazis are mandated to do. * Splicer ranting about 'the force' and who wears a black helmet and cape and has breathing problems. Some odd Plasmid combination allows him to choke people from a distance (which instills fear and loathing). * 'The Face Stealers' - a gang of Splicers who reputedly have caught non-splicers and now wear their faces in an attempt to 'look normal' (slightly more delusional than usual). They keep moving between the territories of other Splicer groups because they have a talent for making themselves unwanted even among Splicers. A potential source for some disturbing player missions. * The Mole People - Group of Splicers who got ahold of some 'Cats Eye' Plasmid and can see in the Dark. They live in an unlit tunnel system. One of those 'jump out of the dark at you' situations for players. They are notorious for destroying all lights in their territory. Torches might be highly useful here since they aren't directional like flashlights are. * "Ryan the Second" - a Splicer with the delusion (or pretending) that he is the 'new' Ryan, who spouts/mimmics the same saying/posturings that Ryan did. Who tries to get others to join his 'Great Chain' and calls all his enemies 'Parasites'. This 'Ryan' doesn't seem to possess the genius of the real Ryan, and has more Splicers laughing at him rather than following him. You do have to consider that he has been able to survive by doing this when many other Splicers have met their demise in the incessant fighting between the various Splicer factions. * Splicer who dresses as a Little Sister ( a very odd sight of a ragged 6 footer in a dress) and mimics their behavior (including the syringe) and even sometimes gets a Big Daddy to 'accompany' her on her rounds. Seems to be successful at robbing bodies of dead Splicers. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- . .